La Pierre de Cécité
by Leiriad Jenkins
Summary: Lavi et Kanda se rendent en mission en Bohème et découvrent plus qu'ils ne devraient sur leur sentiments.


LA PIERRE DE CECITE

Il n'était pas commun que Lavi et Kanda se trouvent en binôme sur la même mission, en général il y avait toujours un troisième exorciste en leur compagnie, ce qui facilitait les échanges, car cette fois on ne pouvais nier que l'ambiance était déjà glaciale.

Dans le bureau de Komui, chacun lisait avec attention l'ordre de mission qu'on leur avait remis. Le superviseur les envoyait à Prague, pour une histoire de pierre magique. Seuls ses mots venaient rompre le silence pesant dans la pièce. Lassé, il tapa sur les épaules des deux exorcistes en feignant un sourire : « De toute façon vous n'aurez pas à vous supporter longtemps, un groupe de finders vous attends sur place, libre à vous de faire cavaliers seuls une fois arrivés ».

C'est ainsi que Lavi et Kanda se retrouvèrent en Bohême. L'Empire Austro-Hongrois ne leur était pas inconnu, car ils y avaient déjà fait plusieurs voyages, mais la découverte de la ville aux mille tours et clochers les saisi tous deux d'admiration, bien que Kanda n'en montre rien.

« J'espère que les filles sont aussi jolies » lança Lavi en franchisant l'entrée de la gare. Et il ne fût pas déçu, car à courte distance se tenaient deux ravissantes blondes aux cheveux tressées, qui lui rendirent son sourire. Il ne pu retenir un « Strike !» qui ne fit qu'exaspérer un peu plus son partenaire (il faut dire que « Baka Usagi » n'étais pas de tout repos, un trajet de train avec ce « moulin à parole tordu » était des plus épuisants d'après lui). Mais l'heure était à la mission et, tout en bougonnant, Kanda rejoignit le groupe de finders qui les attendais de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il ne restait que trois hommes sur les cinq qui avaient été envoyés:

_ Nous avons été attaqués par des Akumas, se justifièrent-ils, ils sont nombreux dans la région, ils nous sont tombés dessus avant même d'arriver en ville. Ils doivent chercher la pierre eux aussi.

_ C'est évident. Vous avez des indices ? trancha Kanda.

_Nous avons entendu parler d'une jeune femme dans les quartiers pauvres, elle s'appellerait Ina. Mais il ne nous a pas été possible de la rencontrer. Elle semble se déplacer souvent.

_ Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à la retrouver, dit Lavi d'un air enjoué.

Les finders ayant l'air épuisés, Lavi leur donna congé et imposa à son partenaire de continuer à faire équipe tous les deux. Kanda était déterminé à faire cavalier seul, mais la ville était complexe et se perdre risquait de sérieusement compromettre la mission. Ils arpentèrent les rues pavées pendant plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre l'endroit indiqué par les finders. L'atmosphère tranchait avec celle du centre-ville. Les ruelles étaient étroites et sombres et le sol terreux semblait tout recouvrir de sa poussière. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage. Il faut dire que leurs riches tenues tranchaient avec les haillons des gens qui vivaient là. Sous le auvent d'une échoppe, une vieille femme édentée vendait de la soupe à des enfants. Lavi décida de l'interroger : « C'est ici que l'on peut trouver Ina la guérisseuse ? » Ne pouvant presque pas s'exprimer elle pointa du doigt l'angle d'une maison. Il donna une pièce à la femme pour l'information, et rejoint Kanda qui se rendait déjà dans le coin mal éclairé. « Yû, tu pourrais m'attendre !

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, répondit Kanda avec un regard noir.

_ Toujours aussi agréable... »

Il y avait effectivement une porte entre les deux maisons qui formaient le passage. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent lorsqu'on leur ouvrit. Une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe qui avait été bleue et d'un châle déchiré se tenait devant eux, ces yeux clairs lui donnait un regard presque surnaturel. « Je suis Ina, pourquoi me cherchez vous ? » Lavi eût un frisson, ce qui surpris Kanda qui s'attendait à son habituelle manifestation d'intérêt pour la gent féminine. Il choisi de prendre la parole : « Vous êtes celle qui guérit les aveugles ? » Ina le toisa du regard avant de répondre, méfiante : « que me voulez-vous ?

_ Nous sommes des exorcistes, nous venons étudier votre pouvoir, et vous protéger... », enchaîna Lavi, voyant que le tact de son partenaire allait faire fuir leur cible. « Nous savons que vous déménagez souvent ces derniers temps, vous êtes poursuivie n'est... » Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la fille, un homme dont ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence se ruait sur elle pointant le couteau de cuisine qu'il utilisait sans doute à la seconde précédente. Avant même qu'il ne finisse de se transformer en Akuma, Kanda avait déjà sorti Mugen pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lavi saisi le bras d'Ina, se servant de son marteau comme bouclier pour les protéger tous deux. « Il doit y en avoir d'autres, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici » dit Kanda.

Lavi n'objecta pas, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de leurs ennemis de se déplacer seuls. Ils laissèrent la guérisseuse prendre quelques affaires et ils entreprirent de rejoindre l'hôtel où l'Ordre leur avait réservé des chambres. En route ils vivent un groupe d'Akuma se diriger vers les bas quartiers. Kanda les suivi, prêt à en découdre, pendant que Lavi escortait la jeune femme.

Il se faisait tard, et les réverbères commençait à être allumés, alors que le pont Mànes rougissait dans le soleil couchant. Le romantisme de cette ville sauta aux yeux de Lavi, se rendant compte que dans un autre contexte il eût apprécié être en si bonne compagnie en cet instant, mais il avait un pincement au cœur et il savait pourquoi, les Akuma n'étaient pas les seuls désagréments de ce voyage. Il ralenti voyant qu'Ina avait du mal à suivre, et lui dit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Effectivement au détour d'une des rues principales, ils tombèrent sur une auberge assez typique, où ils purent enfin se reposer.

Après qu'elle eût repris son souffle, et ses esprit, Lavi questionna la jeune femme : « Ces créatures, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en voyez n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, cela fait peut être deux semaines qu'elles apparaissent là où je me trouve...e ne comprends pas... Que sont ces choses et que me veulent-elles ?

_ Les Akumas, sont à la recherche du pouvoir de guérison que vous avez. Ils veulent vous le prendre, même si pour ça ils doivent prendre votre vie. »

Ina, terrifiée s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Elle était au bord des larmes. Lavi s'approcha pour la rassurer, mais il ne saisi pas sa main bien qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire.

« _Si vous me parliez de ce don, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis là pour vous aider.

_ Il s'agit de ce collier que m'a transmis ma mère, dit elle d'une voix brisée en tendant le bijou, une émeraude sertie d'argent à travers laquelle on pouvait voir un point bleu, on dit qu'il est magique... »

Lavi examina l'objet, mais ne vit rien qui puisse évoquer une innocence. « Comment marche-t-il ?

_Eh bien, lorsque je le pose sur le front de la personne et que je prie, la personne ouvre les yeux et voit de nouveau.

_Mais, il ne se passe rien au niveau du collier, une lumière, un bruit ?

_Non, rien de tout ça,... Je peux vous montrer, peut être... »

La jeune fille montrait du doigt le cache-œil qu'il portait. Il se senti terriblement mal à l'aise, mais accepta. La pire des choses serait que Kanda rentre à cet instant, se disait-il, en regardant la pendule ouvragée de l'entrée de la chambre.

Pendant un laps de temps qui semblait s'éterniser, Ina récita des incantations, les mains posées sur le front de Lavi, le pendentif centré dans le triangle que formaient ses doigts. L'exorciste se senti vaciller, comme appelé par le sommeil, ce qui lui rappelait les séances d'hypnoses que lui avait montré Bookman. Il ouvrit les yeux peu après sans se souvenir de quand elle s'était tue. Elle le regardais, pendue à ses lèvres. « Ça 'a rien changé » dit-il. Elle se redressa, déçue : « Pourtant je n'ai jamais échoué...

_ Cela ne vient pas de vous, j'ai bien regardé ce que vous faisiez, la pierre... Ce n'est pas de la magie... Je vais sans doute vous décevoir, mais, ce qui soigne ces gens, c'est de croire en vous, c'est vous qui suggérez à leur inconscient de guérir, votre pouvoir, c'est de parler à leur esprit... La pierre n'y est pour rien. »

La jeune femme le regardais perplexe. « Je suis désolé, dit-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle, mais d'un autre côté, maintenant vous connaissez votre force. Vous maitrisez l'hypnose, continuez à soigner

ceux que vous pouvez, et ne vous bilez pas pour les autres...

_Non, je m'excuse, vraiment, je vous ai laissé croire...

_C'est moi qui n'ai pas cru, de mon plein gré, « on ne peux pas faire revenir ce qui est perdu », c'est ce que mon maitre m'appris. Nous allons vous débarrasser des Akumas, il n'y a rien pour eux ici, et vous pourrez vivre en paix ».

Ina pleura à chaude larmes dans les bras de Lavi, qui maintenait une distance embarrassée.

Une fois la jeune femme endormie, il fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Les heures passaient et Kanda ne donnait pas signe de vie. Lavi s'allongea dans le sofa mais ne pouvait fermer l'oeil. Il avait beau connaître par cœur le pas décidé de son coéquipier, chaque bruit dans l'escalier le faisait espérer.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Kanda franchi le seuil de la chambre. Il trouva Lavi endormi, la fille enlacée dans ses bras, sur le sofa. « Il n'a pas perdu de temps »pensa-t-il alors qu'il le secouait pour qu'il se réveille. Lavi ouvrit les yeux, et réprima un sourire à la vue de son partenaire. Mais il réalisa à la seconde suivante la présence d'Ina sur le sofa. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose était différent dans le regard froid de Kanda, mais de là a espérer que ce soit de la jalousie... « Bonjour ! » dit-il avec son enthousiasme habituel. Kanda tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Lavi se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la fille et entreprit d'expliquer l'échec de la mission. La réponse de Kanda fût brève, il semblait bien plus irrité que d'ordinaire, « Nous 'avons plus rien à faire ici. ».

Après avoir laissé la jeune guérisseuse endormie à l'hôtel, avec un petit mot d'adieu, les deux exorcistes se trouvaient à nouveau face à face dans la cabine de train privée qui leur était réservée. Accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte Lavi regardais le paysage défiler, cheveux au vent. Kanda ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard ces flammes dansantes qui semblaient réchauffer le silence glacé. Lavi se retourna,alors il fit mine de somnoler. « Tu sais, il ne c'est rien passé, je veux dire, c'était notre devoir de la protéger, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ». Kanda fit un « pff »nonchalant, au fond de lui cette remarque lui semblait des plus perturbantes : « pourquoi me dit-il ça ? » « Je ne lui ai rien demandé et puis, je ne veux pas le savoir... comme si ça m'importait... ». Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça l'énervait autant que son coéquipier reparle du matin, ni pourquoi il était hors de lui depuis son retour.

« Je tiens à ce que tu saches que même une jolie fille ne me détournerait pas de ma mission » relança Lavi, bien décidé à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

S'en fût trop, Kanda se tourna vers lui et avec un rire narquois répliqua « Ah oui, pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer quand je suis revenu ! »Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais la situation l'excédait : « Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, tant que la mission est remplie. Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu es aussi irascible tout à coup ?asséna Lavi en se levant brusquement.

_ Je suis toujours comme ça.

_ Non, d'habitude tu t'en fiches réellement mais là, tu es en colère et ça se voit. Tu évites mon regard. Normalement tu es bien trop sûr de toi pour ça.

Il avait visé juste. Kanda se tourna vers la porte, tentant de mettre un terme à la conversation. Le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il était effectivement en colère, mais ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus c'était que Lavi l'ai remarqué.

Voulant calmer le jeu, Lavi se rassis « Yû...

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Kanda se tenait devant lui les yeux emplis de fureur, et il sentait le métal froid de sa lame sur son coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait Mugen pour menacer Lavi, mais là Kanda avait conscience de perdre son sang froid. Sa main était mal assurée sur la garde et elle tremblait. Se fût pire quand, qui sais ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, au lieu de fuir comme à son habitude, l'autre exorciste baissa la tête et lui demanda « et maintenant, que veux tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ». Il n'y avait pas de peur dans le regard que Lavi lui adressa par la suite. Kanda était fou de rage, il réalisait que Lavi était à sa merci, et que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais sans se l'avouer vraiment. Alors il libéra une pensée qu'il avait enfermée au fond de lui, comme un cauchemars qu'on veut oublier. Sans un mot, il releva les pans de sa veste et défit sa braguette, qui, comme Lavi était assis, se trouvait à hauteur de ses yeux.

Lavi le regarda, poussa la lame d'un doigt et se leva. Il ferma les rideaux et le loquet de la cabine et se rassit. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent quelques secondes puis les mains de Lavi vinrent glisser le long des jambes de Kanda. Celui-ci frissonnait alors que les doigt remontaient doucement. Il sursauta lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur but et que sans lever les yeux, Lavi approcha sa bouche. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, à la fureur se mèlait, le plaisir de cette sensation nouvelle, et la joie, une joie indescriptible, celle d'avoir Lavi pour lui seul. Il lâcha peu à peu sa prise sur l'épée qui tomba bruyamment sur le parquet. Un instant il eu peur que libéré de sa menace, Lavi l'abandonne sur le champ, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, il prit au contraire la main de son partenaire dans la sienne et la serra. Kanda senti son coeur battre à tout rompre, et une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue.

Comme conscient de ce moment de faiblesse, Lavi déboutonna le pantalon de son bourreau. En quelques seconde il renversa la situation. Les lèvres toujours affairées, il mis à nu les fesses de Kanda et après les avoir massées langoureusement, il entra ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Kanda poussa un gémissement mais ne s'y opposa pas. Ce geste de Lavi semblait encore augmenter son plaisir, et son coeur battait à la cadence du va et viens de celui-ci. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage, et il tendit sa main libre pour la passer dans la chevelure rousse qui refluait sous sa taille. Il se laissa emporter quelques minutes par ses sens, puis descendant ses doigts sur la joue de Lavi, il lui releva le menton, lui indiquant d'arrêter. Lâchant la main de Kanda, Lavi se leva. Lorsqu'ils étaient aussi près il était clair qu'il était le plus grand. Il essuya les larmes et vain goûter le sel des lèvres de l'autre exorciste. La langue de Lavi était si douce que Kanda crût défaillir, et ses joues ruisselèrent de nouveau. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, les doigts de Lavi continuaient à s'approprier l'intérieur de Kanda, leurs corps se serrant et se repoussant tour à tour. Lorsqu'il était contre Lavi, Kanda pouvait sentir de son sexe nu la douceur du tissu, et il s'aperçu que le pantalon de sa victime était tendu à l'entre-jambe.

Une pluie battante tombait depuis peu sur le train qui filait vers Paris, dessinant des méandres le long des vitres de la cabine. Lavi avait entreprit de déshabiller Kanda et de le couvrir de baisers. Il lâcha son étreinte pour défaire ses cheveux qui s'écoulèrent comme une rivière d'encre sur ses épaules dénudées. Alors qu'il regardait son partenaire dans les yeux, Kanda, d'une voix timide lui souffla « Prends-moi...Lavi... prends-moi... ». C'est la première fois que Lavi le voyait rougir. « Tu es sûr, c'est ta première fois avec un homme, non ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais j'en ai envie...

_ Je suis content... C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Yû. »

Kanda cacha son sourire ému dans le creux des épaules de son partenaire, qui après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, le fit se retourner. Le genoux posé sur le velours écarlate de la banquette, et appuyé contre le bois de la cloison, Kanda, nu, tremblait, à la fois effrayé et impatient. Lavi caressait son dos en l'embrassant. Sa main descendit sous les reins de l'autre exorciste, pendant que celui-ci découvrait le bas de son corps. D'un geste il passa la mèche de Kanda sur son oreille pour mieux voir son visage. Kanda embrassa son bas ventre, avant que Lavi ne se lève pour disparaître derrière lui. Lavi fit glisser les vagues noires sillonnant le dos de Kanda pour les rassembler par dessus son épaule. Ainsi, sa nuque découverte lui était offerte, et il en profita pour y passer ses lèvres. Tenant dans ses mains les hanches fermes de l'autre exorciste, il vain glisser son phallus dans son corps. Lavi avait prévenu Kanda de la douleur qu'il éprouverait, mais sentir son ventre s'ouvrir ainsi lui arracha un cri. Le plus surprenant était cependant le fait que cette sensation désagréable disparaisse dès que Lavi entama un mouvement de va et viens à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait son sang bouillir, la chaleur lui montant peu a peu à la tête. Le T-shirt de Lavi lui chatouillait le dos, mais le contact du corps de celui-ci le rassurait, tout comme leurs doigts enlacées sur le rebord de la banquette. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, si bien que Lavi mis la main sur sa bouche, et lui glissa à l'oreille «N'oublie pas où nous sommes ». Mais se retenir de crier, alors qu'à ses mouvement il ajoutait maintenant des caresses à l'entrejambe, était presque impossible. Son ventre le brûlait presque, et il ne savait plus s'il voulait que ça s'arrête ou que ça continue. Lavi avait lâché sa main pour jouer sur sa poitrine, et il découvrait de nouvelles zones sensibles sur ce corps qu'il pensait connaître. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur s'affolait, de plus en plus, à chaque seconde. Les muscles de son bas ventre se serraient de manière régulière sous les doigts de Lavi, et d'un coup la chaleur explosa en une bouffée violente, et tout son corps se contracta. Sa voix se fit entendre, plus forte qu'avant malgré les recommandations de Lavi...

Sonné et surprit, il essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer la tâche sur le velours. Lavi le serra dans ses bras : « Tu aurais pu m'attendre ». Kanda rougit à nouveau et se laissa faire quand Lavi reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cette fois il était concentré sur la voix de Lavi, et sur son plaisir à lui. Il sentait son souffle haletant sur sa nuque alors que la prise de ses mains devenait plus brutale sur ses hanches. Il tentait d'imaginer le visage de Lavi en cet instant, et cette pensée l'excita de nouveau. Kanda se mit à bouger aussi pour stimuler son partenaire, se qui poussa Lavi à accélérer le rythme. lui aussi gémissait maintenant, et cela rendait Kanda fou. Comme pour se venger, il voulait l'entendre crier, lâcher prise lui aussi sous la douceur de ce jeu à deux. Alors il fit mine se tourner, et Lavi le suivit. Allongés sur la banquette, ils pouvaient maintenant se voir. Lavi repris sa place en Kanda, ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur bestiale. Kanda s'accrocha à son coup, et subit ses assauts répétés, avide de plaisir. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur son torse et Lavi les poussait de son nez pour caresser ses tétons. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Lavi était aussi musclé. Il était extrêmement séduisant dans l'effort, et s'il n'avait pas, à l'instant, caché son visage dans le coup de Kanda, il aurait pu lire un désir encore plus grand dans son regard. Mais Lavi se serrait maintenant contre lui de toutes ses forces, lui faisant presque mal. Kanda le sentait encore plus dur en lui, et ne pu contenir sa voix, décidée à gémir à nouveau. Leurs timbres s'unirent, haletant comme s'ils puisaient dans leurs dernières réserves, et Kanda senti une vague de chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, tous deux crièrent, les muscles tendus sous les spasmes.

Lavi se laissa tomber sur Kanda, reprenant son souffle contre son oreille. Kanda regardait le plafond, comme perdu. Il sentait le corps de Lavi se contracter, encore. Il lui caressa le dos, ce qui le fit frissonner. Lavi se retourna : « Comment tu te sens ?» dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« _Bien, je... mais les mots se perdirent sur les lèvre de Kanda, rouge d'avoir croisé le regard de son coéquipier.

Il décida de se lever, mais ses pieds se dérobèrent et Lavi le rattrapa. « Pas si vite, le gronda-t-il.

On arrive dans près d'une heure ».

Kanda s'assit. « Tu peux te reposer un peu, viens près de moi. » Mais comme il semblait trop embarrassé pour agir, Lavi s'approcha et l'enlaça. « Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir désormais ». Kanda gardait le silence. Alors Lavi embrassa sa nuque et mordilla son oreille « Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu sois à moi... » Kanda, sous l'effet de cette révélation, tourna la tête, surpris. Lavi le regarda dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres doucement. Kanda ne savait plus s'il devait reculer... Il le voulait, par orgueil sans doute... Mais malgré lui il ferma les yeux, et il se laissa à nouveau emporter par le baiser de Lavi.

Il savait qu'au fond de lui il n'oublierait jamais cette mission à Prague, mais ce qu'il garderait comme souvenir le plus précieux, ce sont les trois mots que Lavi prononca ensuite...


End file.
